As a backlight for liquid crystal display devices and the like, light-emitting devices performing surface emission of light outgoing from a light source utilizing light-guiding plates are known. As such a light-emitting device, for example, as mentioned in PTL 1 and PTL 2, a structure is known that disposes a plurality of punctiform light sources such as LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) and laser diodes on side faces of light-guiding plates.